


The Parts of a Whole

by Nia_Chamberlain



Series: Kirk is Multi-Faceted [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Command Crew, Genius Kirk, No Bones and I'm sorry!, Secrets, Seriously he's got degrees, Smart Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Chamberlain/pseuds/Nia_Chamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise admires their Captain and believe him capable of anything he puts his mind to; after all the away-missions gone wrong and the whole thing with Nero, how could they think any different? Of course, Kirk can't help but keep secrets and his crew is beginning to realize that he's capable of even more than they previously thought. (Alternately summarized as another case of Kirk proving he has and always will be more than he appears.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parts of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or have any affiliation with the franchise. Boo...  
> WARNINGS: Horribly written accents, pointless genius!Kirk, and general lack of technological who-ha that may be discussed. (Say, for instance…how to build a star ship. I have no idea, but I’m going to write it anyway!)  
> ALSO: This can be read within the same universe as my other one-shot Fly Robin, Finally. If I was going to put it on a timeline, this would be second in the series. It also can be read without reading the first one-shot.

WITH UHURA:

It’s a completely normal, typical day on Starfleet’s flagship. The USS Enterprise is drifting through space, the crew awaiting their next orders with baited breath- that’s a lie. They’re enjoying the time off. It’s Gamma shift, leaving most of the crew to do as they please. Most were catching up on sleep, their hobbies, or (in the case of Sulu and Spock) putting in extra time in their respective labs. Uhura was curled up in her room, reading the new Nia Chamberlain novel that came out a few weeks ago. She was enjoying catching up on the budding romance between USS Montague pilot Kaoru Sato and engineer Dmitri Chernikov when her comm sounded.

“Lieutenant Uhura.”

“Uhura, this is Kirk. I need you on the bridge in ten.”

“Yes sir.”

“Get a hold of Spock and Sulu will you? They aren’t answering their comms.”

“Right away.”

“Thanks. Kirk out.”

Uhura frowned and set down her book, bending to pull on her boots. She clipped her comm onto her belt and tied her hair into a high ponytail. As she left the room, she sent a longing glance at the book laying abandoned on her bed. She let out a long-suffering sigh and left the room.

_Duty calls._

ON THE BRIDGE:

Kirk is studying a PADD intensely when Uhura finally steps on the bridge. Somehow Spock and Sulu had beaten her, despite the fact they came from the science labs two floors down from her room. She moved forward to her station, relieving the ensign occupying her seat. The bridge crew goes about doing their duties while they wait for Kirk to address them. Uhura sneaks a glance at the Captain, wondering why they had been called when they had just gotten off shift an hour before. Uhura turned back to her station, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She barely had time to put her ear comm on when Kirk straightened, immediately demanding all attention. He stood, placing the PADD on his seat.

“Sorry to pull you away from your free time, guys. Something came up.”

Spock quirked a brow, spinning around completely in his chair instead of simply craning his neck to look at the now pacing Captain.

“Captain? Your need to remain in motion indicates agitation.”

“Thanks for the great detective work Mr. Spock.”

The Vulcan merely raises a brow in a way that expresses both ‘my knowledge is superior’ and ‘get to the point.’ Kirk spins to face the viewing window, successfully hiding the slight quirk of his lips. He then turns back to his chair and picks up his PADD, scrolling through it quickly.

“About eleven hours ago, around oh-nine-hundred, Starfleet received a request for help from the USS Savior.* Apparently, they’re having some technical difficulties after a run-in with an uncharted asteroid belt. We’re being sent to assist.”

Kirk spun on his heels, snapping his fingers and pointing at Chekov.

“Chekov, plot the course! The coordinates have been sent to your station.”

Kirk spun again, pointing this time to Uhura.

“Lieutenant Uhura, see if you can get in contact with the USS Savior. Starfleet lost contact around thirteen-hundred.”

Kirk headed to the turbolift, throwing a casual wave over his shoulder as he went.

“Spock, you have the con. I’m going to fill Scotty in.”

Spock nodded and moved to the Captain’s chair.

“Try not to get into any trouble, Captain.”

Kirk’s reply was cut off by the turbolift doors closing. Spock turned his attention back to the PADD in his hands. He hoped he wouldn’t be receiving any calls from engineering. Or worse – medical.

Spock resisted the very human urge to snort.

BACK ON THE BRIDGE:

Kirk had arrived on the bridge only minutes before they reached the drifting ship. Uhura managed to set up a communication line with the Captain of the Savior. The videofeed was crackling, fading in and out, but it would do until the engineer crew from the Enterprise could get over and fix the power source.

“Captain Rogers! How are you doing over there?”

The Captain, a blonde man with flashing silver eyes, grinned widely.

“TK James, just who I wanted to see! I was thrilled to hear you were coming to assist.”

Kirk chuckled.

“I’m sure you were, Terry. You’re transporter pads working?”

The Captain turned to talk with someone over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to Kirk.

“We can divert power for about three minutes.”

Kirk nodded.

“Great. We’ll prepare to board in five minutes.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.”

Rogers saluted and the screen went black. Kirk shook his head fondly and turned to Spock.

“I’m going over with Scotty and his team. I’ll call if anything happens.”

Spock sighed, standing to walk with Kirk to the turbolift.

“I find it prudent to inform you that any time you venture somewhere without the companionship of myself or Doctor McCoy, you find trouble.”

Kirk adopted an affronted look.

“I don’t find trouble!”

The affronted look melts into a shit-eating grin.

“Trouble finds me, Mr. Spock. Don’t worry; I’ll be fine!”

Kirk disappears inside the turbolift, leaving Spock staring at the doors. Spock’s eyebrow twitched lightly, the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh, and turned to the bridge. At least he’d be able to tell McCoy that he _tried_ to stop Kirk.

ON THE BRIDGE (AGAIN): 

The bridge is mostly silent while the crew waits for the Captain to beam back aboard. They’d received news that the restorations were complete almost thirty minutes ago and they were now waiting on Kirk to finish chatting with Captain Rogers. Sulu stops his fiddling, leaning back in his seat as he turns to face Uhura.

“Why do you think we were called? I know for a fact the USS Yamaguchi was closer than we were. They could have easily assisted with repairs.”***

Uhura shrugs while Chekov turns from his station to participate in the conversation.

“Maybe Scott iz the best for ze job?”

“We were called to assist because the Captain is the most qualified to deal with the restorations of the USS Savior.”

Uhura arched a brow elegantly, turning to the Vulcan with a look of barley concealed amusement and disbelief.

“Kirk? Really?”

Spock pauses in his work and turns to fully face the rest of the crew.

“When we contacted the vessel, Captain Rogers called Captain Kirk ‘TK James.’ In my efforts to familiarize my ship with the USS Savior so I could better assist in repairs, I came across blueprints for the ship on which the name TK James was inscribed. He was the head engineer on the project."

Chekov’s mouth fell open, his shock the most amusing and evident of the group.

“Are you saying ze Keptin is TK James?”

Uhura snorts delicately and shakes her head.

“No, no way! You’re telling me that the USS Savior is Kirk’s _brain baby_?”

Sulu shook his head slowly in shock. He’d heard of the USS Savior from a buddy of his, one that worked in data collection, specifically the specs of all the ships in the fleet.

“It’s the fastest ship in the fleet! It may even be faster than the Enterprise.”

Chekov opens his mouth to express his awe when the turbolift doors open and Kirk steps out. Spock seems to straighten even more in his seat, calling out the customary “Captain on bridge” before turning back to his work. The others follow suit, trying to act as though they hadn’t just been gossiping about their Captain and his considerable talents like school girls. Kirk gave the crewmen an odd look before shrugging off their behavior and collapsing in his chair. He turned to Sulu.

“Plot a course for the nearest Federation planet. I think a break is in order.”

“Yes sir.”

Sulu fiddles with this and that, leaning over to quietly whisper with Chekov for a moment before both return to their work. Kirk sits quietly for a few minutes, simply looking at the stars passing by in the observation window. Vaguely he registers Spock coming to stand at his side, a PADD held in his hand. Kirk turns to him, ready to accept the job of writing a report but the look on Spock’s fac- okay, the quirk to his eyebrow stops him. Kirk quirks his own eyebrow, silently asking what Spock was thinking.

“Captain, you have mechanical lubricant on your forehead.”

Kirk reaches up and uses the corner of his sleeve to wipe away the grease. Once he lowers his hand, he reaches to accept the PADD Spock is patiently holding out to him.

“Thanks Spock. I must have knocked into something when I was checking on the progress.”

“Of course, sir.”

Spock returns to his seat and his work, feeling a sort of fond amusement for the Captain and his antics. Kirk spends the rest of the shift working on reports and lightly dozing when he thinks no-one is watching. At the end of shift he leaves to collapse in bed, contently unaware that his crew uncovered his secret.

(Kirk later found out everyone knew about his engineering genius. Scotty had let it slip while discussing the warp core with him over late night sandwiches. The fact that Kirk was an engineering genius was kept among the bridge crew. He didn’t mention and they didn’t mention it. They knew that he knew that they knew. Still, it wasn’t talked about. Not until a couple months later when Scotty and half the competent engineers were knocked out in an accident in engineering and the captain organized and almost singlehandedly repaired the oxygen systems in time to save everyone. Even then, his incredible feat was only met with sly smiles and a hypospray to the neck “to fix your goddamn oxygen-lacking brain!”

Kirk only smiled.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, no Bones! What the fridge…he wasn’t in my first one-shot either. So I have to admit, the inspiration for this series of fanfictions came from the wonderful Kanae Yuna and her story Ingenious Idiot. Seriously, it is one of the best fanfictions I’ve read, like, ever. And there’s not even slash in it! (Which is saying something, since slash sustains me.) So check it out!  
> *The USS Savior was originally a Steamrunner-class starship. I figure we’ll ignore that since, 1. The USS Savior didn’t have a lot of action/mention and 2. Technically this is an AU story, so…let’s call it creative recycling.  
> **I’m so not sorry about the Captain Rogers thing…  
> ***The USS Yamaguchi was an actual ship in the Star Trek universe… it was an Ambassador ship that was destroyed in some battle or another…I only remember it because my friend made a joke about how the “Yamaguchi just ain’t gucci.”  
> Reviews sustain me!  
> Nia


End file.
